I can't stay away
by Shades of amber
Summary: She didn't get to comfortable while he was gone. Like he told her to do. KlausElena -complete-


"All I wanna do is take my girl, and get out of this one-pony town," Klaus said irritably. Rebekah was at a lost of who he was talking about. "The doppelganger, that I attacked today," Rebekah figured it out quickly.

Klaus's lips couldn't move, so he just nodded. "Is it just because of her blood, or because of-" she trailed off. She looked over to him, and could easily see the truth.

"You feel something towards her. I mean the way you yelled at me in vain, protecting her from me. I never seen you do that for anyone-besides…_her_," Rebekah said incredulous.

Klaus cursed his little sister for her clairvoyance.

"Say something to her before you go, don't just leave it like this," Rebekah advised him.

Klaus growled at his sister, and darted out of the car. He went to the familiar house, and waited on the porch for _'his girl'_.

Soon, she was coming up on the porch steps by herself. She visibly jumped when she noticed him there. "What do you want?" she asked fearfully. He stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

"I have to leave for the time being. But I just wanted to say-" Klaus was actually nervous. "Don't run or do anything reckless," he advised nonchalantly. She seemed surprised by his words.

"Now I wouldn't be able to run. I just started school, and I have no where else to go. But doing anything reckless, I can't promise that- I mean I'm a teenager," Elena tried to lighten the mood.

Which worked, when a hearty chuckle escaped from Klaus. "Good to know. But don't get to comfortable without me here. I'll be back for you love," he said lowly, luring closer.

A delicious shiver passed through Elena. Goosebumps broke out on the surface of Elena's flesh. Klaus could hear the distinct thundering of her heart.

He leant forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Elena closed her eyes from the sensation. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

The next day Elena was in the gym, and Damon came in. She was ready to leave, until he grabbed her wrist. "Damon-" she was ready to chastise him. But he suddenly whipped her around. Her back against his chest.

She gasped out in surprise. His hand suddenly pushed into the spot right beneath her breast at her ribcage. She unwillingly shivered from the contact.

That was a weak spot for a vampire, he told her. She didn't comprehend it well, since foreign guilt flooded her.

She yanked herself away from him quickly. And Damon seemed surprised by her jerky movements. She felt as if she was betraying someone….not Stefan exactly.

It was someone else. Last night's events flashed through her mind suddenly.

It was Klaus. She felt she was betraying Klaus.

And she didn't like that. One side of her mind was telling her, that she shouldn't be worrying about Klaus. But the other one was saying; you belong to him, he has a hold over you. You can't betray him.

Confliction surrounded her conscious. "Bye," she said shortly, darting out of the gym spastically.

She went through the rest of the day, in and out of daydreams. Not really paying attention to the world around her.

She walked around for the next week practically out of it the whole time. She saw the worried stared from Caroline and Bonnie. And Damon, and Alaric. Just about everybody.

She came home frustrated as ever. Damon and everyone tried to give her some kind of "intervention." Which was a bunch of bull. They knew it, but they still did it anyway.

She stopped, and she noticed the lithe figure spread out across her bed. Her eyes widened, and his smirk deepened from her reaction.

"Nice to see you again love," he remarked lowly. She shivered visibly: His voice resonated and shook her to the very core. She couldn't believe she felt that way towards him.

Soon enough that internal conflict between her mind came back. But she quickly shoved it, and paid attention to him.

"You're back," her voice was thankful. Oh god, she sounded horrible now. Like she was in love with him or something! The thought made her wanna vomit. Well one part of her mind really.

God this whole sides of mind versus eachother thing is getting annoying to Elena.

"I told you I was coming back," he said, coming to stand in front of her. "Did you get to comfortable while I was gone?" he asked teasingly, smirking at her.

She swallowed, "no." He seemed surprised. "I couldn't. Even if I wanted to," Elena admitted lowly, staring down at the ground.

He languid fingers grasped her chin, and gently forced her face up to look him in the eye.

"I bet you know why," he commented lowly. She knew why. He had a hold over her ever since the sacrifice, and she couldn't control it. But somehow it made her feel warm inside.

She nodded meekly. He bowed his head down to her level, and took in her scent. "God. Your scent is driving my senses crazy," he remarked huskily, his nose pressed against her neck. She shivered in delight.

"I just want to take you right now," he murmured against her skin. "What," she rasped out. "Mating season is strong. Especially for a hybrid," he breathed out heavily.

His lips pressed against her neck, and she felt the shiver strike through her. Lust flooded her senses. Causing her to desperately press herself against him.

He whipped his head up. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up to his level. Soon enough, they were pressed together. Nose to nose.

Klaus's eyes darted down to her lips. Elena bit her lip in response.

With animalistic fervor, he attacked her lips with his. Elena gasped, and caused Klaus's tongue to dart in her mouth. Making his exploration in every crevice of her mouth. Elena moaned, grinding against him like some animal in heat.

It was uncontrollable, for both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: I can't stay away by The Veronicas<strong>_


End file.
